Bramblestar
He flustered up his confidence and shoved past the distrusting cats at the sides of him. "Cats of 3 Clans." Bramblestar announces. "The cats that fought along side me are dear friends of ThunderClan. Cats betrayed by StarClan. Cats who are lost in their own past and forced into hiding. Cats who never wanted their name to be known till I befriended a pair of their apprentices. And now I've made it mine and ThunderClan's goal to take in and rebuild the broken. Bring the darkness back into the light and make sure everyone has a place where they have some one to care about them, because that is how StarClan wanted it!" '' Affiliations '''Bramblestar' is a huge, broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. powerful shoulders, long, curved claws, a massive head, huge paws, and a long scar on his shoulder Current: ThunderClan Past: LionClan (Modern) Age: Approx 6.5 years Also known as: Bramblekit, Bramblepaw, and Brambleclaw 'Family-' Mate: Squirrelflight (BloodClan ) Father: Tigerstar Mother: Goldenflower Sister: Tawnypelt Half brothers: Swiftpaw, Hawkfrost, Tadpole Half sister: Mothwing Foster sons: Lionblaze, Jayfeather Foster daughter: Hollyleaf 'Education-' Mentor- Firestar Apprentice- Berrynose 'Deputy Position-' Preceded by- Squirrelflight, Graystripe, Whitestorm Succeded by- Thornclaw 'Leader Position-' Preceded by- Firestar 'Book Appearances- ' 'Living- http://www.wattpad.com/story/1853985-warriors-rise-of-fireclan-1-lost-prophecy-on-semi%7CRise Of FireClan #1: The Lost Prophecy ' Rise Of FireClan #2: The Return Of BloodClan ( Coming Soon) Rise Of FireClan #3: The Last Shadow (Coming Soon) The Tale of a Warrior named Mockingbird #1: Apprenticeship (Coming soon) The Tale of a Warrior named Mockingbird #2: Hopeless love (Coming soon) The Tale of a Warrior named Mockingbird #3: Inpending Darkness (Coming soon) Extra Edition: The Dog in ThunderClan (Coming soon) Extra Edition: Squirrelflight's Past (Coming soon) History :Bramblepaw finally has his warrior assessment, and decides to prove himself by tracking his mentor, Firestar. While Firestar is walking in the forest, Bramblepaw jumps out of the bushes, attacking his mentor. At first, Firestar is startled and thinks it's an enemy warrior, but he soon realizes that it's only Bramblepaw. Firestar is impressed and surprised at his great skills. When Bramblepaw asks if he is good enough to be a warrior, Firestar assures him that his ceremony will be first thing in the next morning. Firestar sometimes still seesTigerstar in Bramblepaw, but he always shakes it off, knowing that he is a very different cat than his father. He is made a warrior and is given the name Brambleclaw, Firestar praising him for his courage and loyalty. It is mentioned that he is popular in the Clan, and that his Clanmates are happy that he had earned his warrior name, Brambleclaw. :When making a report on the activities of the patrols to Firestar, Sandstorm comments that Brambleclaw must have been worn out that night since he went out late the night before with his warrior assessment, and then hunted with Graystripe and Ashfur all afternoon. That night, Firestar comes up to Brambleclaw and asks him if he is okay, and he only nods his head, since he is under a vow of silence. Firestar tells Brambleclaw to fetch him if he needs any help, and he nods his head solemnly once again. When Firestar comments to Sandstorm that Brambleclaw is restless, she asks if he did not know if it was right for him to make Brambleclaw a warrior, but he says no, and that Brambleclaw is not the same cat as his father. In the morning after Brambleclaw's warrior vigil, Firestar sees Ashfur tell Brambleclaw that his vigil is over, and that he will find him somewhere to sleep. His sister also receives her warrior name, Tawnypelt. :At the Gathering, Firestar announces that Brambleclaw is ThunderClan's newest warrior. Brambleclaw dips his head, embarrassed, when they all cheer. :Ashfur is the cat he is mostly seen hanging around with. Ashfur and Brambleclaw challenge Smudge to a fight, not knowing that he is Firestar's old kittypet friend. He asks Brambleclaw what they are doing, and he replies that they are on the border patrol with Mousefur and Dustpelt. Brambleclaw hisses at Smudge before he leaves, telling him to stay off ThunderClan territory in the future. The Lost Prophecy (before Prologue ) Squirrelflight gives up her deputy position when she becomes pregnant with Bramblestar's kits. Thornclaw is appointed the new deputy. Squirrelflight's kits die the following winter and she vows never to attempt to have kits again, fearing the death of her kits was a sign from StarClan that she wasn't meant to have kits of her own. (after prologue) Bramblestar recieves a dream from StarClan after FireStar's death about a Lost Prophecy and a curse, he goes to Mousefur, a clan elder, to speak with her about old elder's stories she may have heard as a kit about a lost or fogotten clan. She seems flustered but doesn't resists telling him the lost elder's story, the legend of FireClan. After hearing this Bramblestar becomes determined to prove it's existance. Bramblestar is often seen hanging around with his close friend and deputy, Thornclaw, or his mate Squirrelflight. Sometimes he is seen with his forbidden friends, Owlpaw (eyes) and Flatpaw. In one moment, he is seen once or a few times with a ginger and white tabby BloodClan she-cat named Venom, who has a rather.. violnet crush on him and is determined to seperate him and his mate. In one depiction, he is seen with the FireClan leader, Rowanstar. Where at first, she shows a harsh hatred towards him even though he and Thornclaw are trying to save their clan from the rath of rogues, but eventually she turns to the love of StarClan believing without their watchful eyes she'd have lost her entire clan in the battle. More information coming soon... :Brambleclaw is seen sitting with Ashfur and Mousefur. Brambleclaw is also seen in the epilogue, when he returns from a patrol with Firestar, and is expecting to go to the Gathering later that day. :